thepokemongenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellsprout Tower (Episode)
is an episode of Pokémon Infinity. Plot Zero woke up in a tower, monks surrounding him. (Zero): W-what? (Monk One): You fainted. This Bellsprout saved you. (Bellsprout): Sprout. Zero caught the Bellsprout. (Monk Two): There is a challenger awaiting you.... His name is Blood. (Blood): Hey, it's me. Blood was the red-haired kid! (Blood): After I take down you, it is Headmaster Monk. Then I'll burn this tower down. One on one. (Zero): Go, Bellsprout! (Blood): Gastly, Curse! Gastly used Curse. Bellsprout used Vine Whip on Gastly. Gastly dodged. Bellsprout used Cut. It didn't affect Gastly. Bellsprout was hurt by the Curse, and had a sliver of health left. (Blood): Curse again! Bellsprout was hurt by the new Curse, and Gastly and Bellsprout fainted. (Blood): FUUUU. (Zero): So I must face you next? (Headmaster Monk): Yesssssss. (Zero): Go, Cyndaquill! Zero threw a Pokeball to the air and Cyndaquill came out. (Cyndaquill): Cynda! (Headmaster Monk): Come on out, Bellsprout. Headmaster Monk threw a Pokeballl and Bellsprout came out. (Headmaster Monk): Vine Whip! (Zero): Dodge, then Flamethrower! Cyndaquill dodged Bellsprout's Vine Whip and used Flamethrower. Bellsprout fainted. (Headmaster Monk): Return, Bellsprout. Go, Bellsprout! (Zero): ...Seriously? (Headmaster Monk): Cut! (Zero): EMBER! Unfortunately, Bellsprout's attack was faster. Cyndaquill is hit, but didn't faint. (Zero): Smoke Screen, then Flamethrower! Cyndaquill used Smoke Screen, covering the whole arena with smoke. Then Cyndaquill used Flamethrower from behind, knocking out Bellsprout. (Headmaster Monk): Return, Bellsprout. COme on out, Rattata! (Zero): Bring it on! Cyndaquill, Flamethrower! (Headmaster Monk): Rattata, Hyper Fang! Rattata lunged at Cyndaquill before she can fire a Flamethrower. Cyndaquill was hit in the head and fainted. (Zero): Good job, Cyndaquill. Return. I choose you, Scyther! Scyther came out from its Pokeball. (Zero): CUT! (Headmaster Monk): HYPER FANG! (Zero): Dodge it! Rattata lunged at Scyther, but Scyther dodged and used Cut on Rattata's back. Rattata cried out in pain and prepared another Hyper Fang, but was hit by another Cut attack. Rattata fainted. (Headmaster Monk): ...Return, Rattata. Gastly, I choose you! Headmaster Monk sent out Gastly. (Zero): ANOTHER Gastly? Ugh...Return, Scyther. Mightyena, go! Mightyena came out from its Pokeball. (Zero): Type advantage...Okay, use Bite! Mightyena lunged at Gastly, but Gastly dodged. (Headmaster Monk): Use- Before he can finish his sentence, Mightyena already used Bite on Gastly. Gastly fainted, since the attack is super effective. (Headmaster Monk): Return, Gastly. I'm counting on you, Weepinbell! (Zero): Bite! (Headmaster Monk): Vine Whip! Mightyena bit Weepinbell's head, and Weepinbell's Vine Whip hit Mightyena. (Headmaster Monk): Now Wrap! Weepinbell wrapped Mightyena with some vines. (Headmaster Monk): Finish it with Cut. Weepinbell used Cut. Mightyena fainted. (Zero): Return, Mightyena. Go, RAYQUAZA!!! Zero sent out Rayquaza. The green dragon-type legendary came out and lets out a roar. (Zero): Dragon Pulse! Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse. Weepinbell fainted. (Elder): You are an excellent trainer. Here is the secret to beating Falkner: Your Mightyena is extremely strong, it should beat all three, if not Aerodactyl. (Zero): Thanks. Zero jumped out the window, after returning Rayquaza. Zero saw a Bellsprout and captured it. A kid ran up to Zero. (Kid): I'll trade you for Onix. Zero gave the new Bellsprout to the kid. The kid gave Zero an Onix, and Onix's Pokéball was sent to PC. Zero approached Falkner's gym. (Zero): Ready or not, here I come. THE END. Category:Pokemon Infinity Category:Episodes